hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermann Fegelein
SS-Obergruppenführer Hans Georg Otto Hermann Fegelein (30 October 1906 – 28 April or 29 April 1945) was a General of the Waffen-SS in Nazi Germany, a member of Adolf Hitler's entourage, brother-in-law to Eva Braun through his marriage to her sister, Gretl, and brother-in-law to Adolf Hitler through Hitler's marriage to Eva Braun. Background Fegelein was born in Ansbach, Bavaria, to the retired Catholic Oberlieutenant Hans Fegelein. As a young boy, he worked at his father's horse riding school in Munich. When it closed due to the worldwide economic depression of the 1920s, he worked as a stable boy for Christian Weber, who was one of the original members of the Nazi Party. In 1925, after studying for two terms at Munich University, Fegelein joined the Reiterregiment 17 and on 27 April 1927, he joined the Bavarian State Police in Munich as an officer cadet. Whilst in Munich, he came into early contact with National Socialism, joining the Party (membership number 1,200,158) and the SA in 1930. By 1931, Fegelein had transferred to the SS. Fegelein rose quickly through the ranks of the SS, and served in the Russian front. He had a close relationship with Himmler. In May 1945, Fegelein was executed by Nazi soldiers on Hitler's command, because he deserted the bunker. Downfall Parody Universe In the Hitler parody universe, Fegelein commits insane and hilarious antics against Hitler as well as others who get in his way. His antics range from mundane acts to the surreal. His ability to commit surreal antics, such as by manipulating space-time, as well as creating his own tools for antics, makes it evident that Fegelein has highly advanced knowledge in chemistry, all forms of engineering, Newtonian physics, and quantum mechanics. Unlike most committers of antics, who acquire their tools from antic dealers, Fegelein prefers to make his tools himself. Tools created by Fegelein are given a name that acquire the prefix of "Fegel-". For example, when Fegelein created a bomb to destroy Hitler's bunker, it was called a "Fegel-bomb." MHXDownfall's parodies suggested that Fegelein created "anticological weapons" - which were modified (and enhanced) German weapons of WWII. For example, he has a Fegel-AT; which is an AT gun, derived from a PaK 43, capable of destroying tanks in one shot, no matter how thick their armor. This means that even a main battle tank won't stand a chance! In addition, he has the Fegel-Panzer. Both weapons are mentioned in "Fegelein in Stalingrad". It was also known that Fegelein had a few other relatives besides Hitler as well as his immediate family; KakashiBallZ's Democracy Comes to Egypt establishes that Hermann had an Egyptian cousin named Abdul, who conspired with him in his attempt to drive Hosni Mubarak out of office. Fegelein also had a younger cousin named Sally Gregory, better known throughout Hollywood as Sally Shine. She appeared in The Bunker of Terror along with a few of her friends, as she helped her older cousin in sabotaging Hitler's vacation in Los Angeles. In Godfrey Raphael's parodies, Fegelein forms a band with the other antics masters to form The Antic Masters, a band spreading good music to the Bunker and the world. Antics Fegelein was noted for being a class-clown during his early tenure in the SS, much to the chagrin of his superior officers. This was fueled by his disdain for the socially macabre atmosphere of the SS. As a result, Fegelein decided to "lighten up the place." He began to commit antics on his superior officers, normally to comply with a dare posed by his friends, but often to impress and entertain them. One of Fegelein's commanding officers became so tormented by his antics that it drove him to commit suicide. While many would consider this to be a tragedy, Fegelein considered this to be a badge of honor. However, news of the officers suicide caught the attention of the division commander, who then demanded that Fegelein be arrested and jailed. This was considered by Fegelein to be the lowest point of his antics career. Fegelein was sentenced to 10 years of hard labor in the local concentration camp. Incredibly, the sentence was commuted to one month probation. The order was issued by the head of the SS, Heinrich Himmler, who summoned Fegelein to SS headquarters. Rather than berate Fegelein for what he did, Himmler expressed his admiration for Fegelein's ability to commit antics. At the time, Himmler himself was in a war of antics with none other than the Führer of the Reich, Adolf Hitler. Hitler originally believed that Fegelein would stop Himmler from committing his antics once and for all. He was sadly mistaken. Himmler taught Fegelein all the tricks-of-the-trade on committing antics. While Fegelein himself had talent for antics, Himmler taught him how to do it with finesse. 'United Nazi War' During the United Nazi War In the United States Fegelein cooperated with the soldiers along side Heinrich Himmler at Carcus Town UpState New York during Operation Gradossa, In an attempt to either kill or capture Kate Bush in the city, and also considered to be the final Battle Of the United Nazi War, or so they thought. Fegelein however unleashes an antic of his own and gives a way the German postion causing a huge fire fight between the Germans and United Alliance of Bush's Fans. Gallery File:Himmler_and_Fegelein.png|Himmler and Fegelein: An unholy alliance 321938view003.jpg|Himmler and Fegelein. Fegelein H_LTD.png|Fegelein from Hitler: The Last Ten Days Heil Hitler!.PNG|Fegelein's last stand, but he comes back anyway. Real fegelein.jpg|The real Hermann Fegelein: just as sly as his Downfall counterpart. TheBunkerFegelein1.jpg|''The Bunker'' Fegelein KSHausGretlTanz2.jpg|Fegelein with Gretl Braun. HitlerGreetsFegelein.png|Hitler greets Fegelein for the first time. Himmler smiles because he knows what's next. Photo from The Bunker by James O'Donnell. DearFriendHitlerFegelein.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Fegelein; Probably he's thinking of a new antic. FEGELEIN TRAS EL ATENTADO EN RASTENBURG.jpg|An antic gone wrong. FegeleinLaughs.jpg|Fegelein's reaction after a succesful antic. stalingrad 5.jpg|Fegelein behind Heinrich Himmler In Operation Gradossa In Carcus Town Stalingrad008.jpg|Fegelein with a pistol At Kate Bush's Concert Sight Stalingrad013.jpg|Fegelein holds Kate Bush at Gun Point in the Sewers Below Carcus Town. Trivia * Fegelein is a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords. He also assumed command of the SS Cavalry Brigade and the 8th SS Cavalry Division Florian Geyer. * Although he was an Obergruppenführer, he is wearing a Brigadeführer uniform throughout the film. ** Plus, he was referred to as Gruppenfuhrer. *** He has a higher ranking than Otto Gunsche. * Along with Gaddafi, he is one of the only characters with objects with his name as a prefix (e.g. Fegel-vuvuzela, Fegel-polly, Fegel-bees, Fegel-balm, Fegel-Teleporting Device, Fegel-fist). * His counterpart in the Mirror Parody Universe, Nielegef Nnamreh, is the victim of Reltih's antics instead of the doer. * Fegelein has a Facebook page, along with and Urban Dictionary definition. External Links *FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!!on Facebook *Fegelein definitionin the Urban Dictionary. Category:Characters Category:Antic Masters Category:Antics